


[VID] Lyta/Kosh | E.T.

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Comedy, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Or at least it started out that way, im putting this as f/m but does kosh even have a gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: This was supposed to be a joke but if I still said it was I'd be lying.





	[VID] Lyta/Kosh | E.T.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this here because I already feel weird posting my more Artsy TM videos to a primarily fanfic-focused website, but it's my duty in life to call out Lyta's vorlonfucker tendencies so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tu8tvgaeHyA)

[Tumblr link](http://janetcarter.tumblr.com/post/180218081938/listen-this-was-supposed-to-be-a-joke-but-if-i)


End file.
